Computer users may utilize a number of public online services to map public spaces. However, online current mapping services rely on the tedious gathering of data at multiple locations by a centralized service. Moreover, adapting to changes in public spaces requiring the updating of current maps is often difficult without coordination between a third party and the centralized service to perform tasks such as physically roaming the public spaces with sensors, making note of any changes, and communicating the changes to the centralized service so that the current maps may be rehabilitated. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.